<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Магия вечна by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198508">Магия вечна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fantasy, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур и Мерлин попадают в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Магия вечна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Merlin Reverse 2013 по замечательной заявке и клипу Римроуз - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tooWqmLwYmo&amp;feature=player_embedded</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы каждое утро Артура начиналось подобным образом, то наследный принц уже давно бы стал посмешищем для своих подданных. Он был в этом уверен, стоя во дворе замка и отчитывая личного слугу на глазах у рыцарей и ещё некоторых ранних пташек из обслуги Камелота. Излив на Мерлина стандартную порцию гнева для начала, Артур схватил того за шиворот и потащил в свои покои - подальше от любопытных глаз - по дороге не забыв кивнуть рыцарям, чтобы те отправлялись без него.<br/>Бесцеремонно впихнув несносного слугу в комнату, Артур закрыл за ними тяжёлые двери и, развернувшись, оглядел того суровым взглядом. В свою очередь Мерлин покосился на скрещенные на груди руки принца. Ничего хорошего это ему не сулило.<br/>- Я жду объяснений, Мерлин.<br/>- Простите, это больше не повторится, – глупо заморгал тот. – А, кстати, что не повторится?<br/>Он попытался улыбнуться, но из-за грозного вида Артура тут же боязливо сглотнул.<br/>Артур же вдруг задумался, почему последние три года странным образом считал этого долговязого парня своим ближайшим другом. За неимением ответа он тяжело вздохнул и отошёл от двери, всем корпусом надвигаясь на Мерлина.</p><p>- Когда-нибудь в один прекрасный день я найду себе нового и толкового слугу, а тебя отправлю чистить конюшни. Желательно навечно, – принц чуть ли не навис над сжавшимся Мерлином. Однако эффект испуга похоже среагировал наоборот - что-то заставило Артура быстро дёрнуться в сторону. - В любом случае я успею придумать для тебя наказание в течение этого дня. Пока что почини вот эти две рубахи и отполируй доспехи.<br/>- Ах, ещё и наказание будет, сир, – Мерлин, с видом, будто его ведут на костёр, поплёлся к горке из грязных вещей и железа в углу.<br/>- Мерлин, я же всё слышу. И ты, наверное, самый везучий идиот из всех, кого я встречал, – тяжёлый стук, с которым Артур опустил свой кубок на стол, возвестил того самого идиота о не самых приятных вариантах продолжения. - Хотя, нет, ты единственный в своём роде.<br/>Артур со вздохом упал в кресло. Внимательно оглядев Мерлина, который не слишком торопился с уборкой вещей, принц требовательно, как того и полагал, вообще-то, этикет взаимоотношений хозяина и его слуги, спросил:<br/>- Я всё ещё жду твоих объяснений, Мерлин. Где ты был? Почему сэру Леону пришлось поднимать меня для охоты? Тогда как это всё ещё твоя обязанность.<br/>- Эм, собирал травы, – Мерлин потряс небольшим мешочком, который до сих пор держал у себя под мышкой. Гаюс попросил пополнить запасы.<br/>- Но ведь Гаюс в своём ежегодном объезде деревень, - Артур удивлённо поднял бровь.<br/>- Так он... Ммм, попросил меня до своего отъезда, – Мерлин весело улыбнулся. – Да, точно.<br/>- Опять эти твои травы, – Артур поднялся и скрылся за ширмой для переодевания. - И зачем тебе только понадобились травы на рассвете. Лучше бы мне завтрак принёс. Ты и лес просто не совместимые вещи.<br/>- Ты что, заботишься обо мне, Артур? – принц мог поклясться, что вопрос прозвучал самодовольным и весёлым тоном. Да ещё парень намеренно произнёс его имя слишком протяжно.<br/>- Отдал тебе приказ, Мерлин, – не остался в долгу Артур, чуть ли не пропев имя слуги. Уж слишком оно было мелодичное. Тряхнув головой, Артур уже серьёзно сказал:<br/>– Насчёт завтрака я не шутил. И поторопись. Мне надо ещё подготовиться к совету, раз уж по твоей милости я на него всё-таки попаду.<br/>Спустя час Артур спустился в тронный зал. За ним по пятам шёл Мерлин, его лицо несколько минут не меняло виноватого выражения. В зале никого кроме них не было, что было не удивительно: для Утера и его советников слишком рано, а стражников отпустили потому, как совет носил характер тайного.<br/>- Что ты делаешь, Мерлин? – Артур резко развернулся к слуге. – Тебе здесь не положено находиться.<br/>- Я знаю. Всего лишь хотел извиниться за произошедшее утром, – Мерлин пожал плечами. – К тому же ведь никого здесь пока ещё нет.<br/>- Ладно. А зачем ты таскаешь с собой этот мешок?<br/>Артур приметил, что все это время Мерлин ни на минуту не расставался с мешочком из грубой ткани, даже когда заносил в королевские покои поднос с завтраком.<br/>- Да времени ещё не было занести в комнату Гаюса, – Мерлину явно надоело представлять собой образец глубочайшего раскаяния. – Мерлин, подай рубашку, Мерлин, отнеси лишнюю ложку на кухню.<br/>Артур, скрестив руки, насмешливо наблюдал за тем, как его друг - а он позволял себя дразнить только друзьям - пародировал принца. Солнце к тому моменту поднялось уже достаточно высоко, чтобы осветить тронный зал. И так как Мерлин стоял у окна, лучи забавно просвечивали его оттопыренные уши, окрашивая их в розовый цвет. Тёмные волосы, как обычно, растрепались и торчали в разные стороны. Артур не удержался и кинулся наводить порядок на голове Мерлина, по-своему, конечно, попутно обхватив того за шею. Мерлин, засмеявшись, попытался вырваться, что ему, естественно, не удалось. Только вот его мешок выпал из рук, и послышался звук битого стекла. На мгновение Артур застыл.<br/>- Мерлин, ты собирал особенные стеклянные травы?<br/>- Я сейчас всё объясню. Это… – Мерлин попытался поднять мешок, но из него вырвался непонятный вихрь, с шумом растущий и поднимающийся до потолка. Артур медленно отошёл от мешка и потянулся к мечу. Мерлин же сначала восторженно смотрел на эту диковину, но потом импульсивно стал прикрывать лицо руками. Артур кинулся к нему, но было поздно. Тьма накрыла обоих.</p><p> </p><p>Поначалу возможности хотя бы приоткрыть глаза совсем не было. Словно на веки навалилась такая тяжесть, какую испытывает мальчик, в первый раз держащий в руках настоящий кованый меч. Артур чуть повернул голову вправо и, хоть с трудом, всё же раскрыл глаза. Чья-то чёрная макушка находилась всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Пендрагону понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, кто это был. Голова Мерлина дёрнулась, а потом опустилась обратно на холодную кладку пола, на котором они сейчас лежали. А они определённо лежали. Артур даже смог приподняться на локтях и осмотреться. Это было странное, но светлое помещение, одна часть которого была полукруглой, в другой же в два ряда, прямо друг против друга расположилось множество небольших дверок. Рядом Мерлин снова шевельнулся и попытался так же подняться. Артур с тревогой повернулся к нему и как раз вовремя: его слуга бы бессильно упал, если бы Артур быстро не среагировал и не подхватил его. Зажатый таким образом в крепком захвате, Мерлин благополучно был спасён. Артур облегчённо выдохнул, случайные травмы сейчас им были ни к чему. Он сдвинулся, однако юноши только столкнулись носами. При этом Мерлин застенчиво улыбнулся, а сам Артур сглотнул, удивившись тому, что ощущение напряжённости отсутствовало. Мерлину, похоже, было тепло и комфортно в объятиях принца, а Артур лишь понимал, что готов всё время держать Мерлина так подле себя, каждый момент их жизни. Испугавшись своих же мыслей, а может быть и желаний, Артур быстро разомкнул объятие и встал на ноги, всё-таки подав руку Мерлину. Тот был ещё слаб для самостоятельных передвижений, поэтому Артур помог ему доковылять до небольших выступов, которые образовывали круг в центре комнаты. Мерлин опёрся на один из них и растерянно осмотрелся:<br/>- Где мы? И неужели у меня получилось?<br/>- Это у тебя надо спросить, я так понимаю. Куда мы попали, Мерлин? И что должно было получиться? Мы попали под действие какого-то заклинания? - нет, Артур был очень спокоен, что крайне раздражало. Но скорее по привычке, а сегодня был день, когда все его старые привычки и мировоззрения рушились.<br/>- Артур, послушай, прежде всего, нам надо встретить кого-нибудь, расспросить. Я не уверен, точно ли свершился мой план и... - Мерлин замялся, - мне жаль, что ты стал его частью, прости меня.<br/>До этого методично распахивавший каждую дверь и видевший маленькие комнатки с ещё более необычными штуковинами, похожими на белые стулья, Артур остановился и посмотрел на Мерлина, ухмыльнувшись и втянув воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.<br/>- Какой ты всё-таки идиот, Мерлин. Ты же спотыкаешься и падаешь на каждом шагу. Да как тебя только Гаюс одного пускает по поручениям. Нет, я определённо спасал тебя, по крайней мере, раз сто.<br/>- Смотри, как бы мы не поменялись местами. К тому же я каким-то образом жил самостоятельно двадцать лет до того, как меня приставили служить тебе, – задиристо крикнул Мерлин, когда Артур дошёл до конца первого ряда дверок. Эта обычная перебранка нужна была им обоим, как что-то, что никогда не изменится и не исчезнет.<br/>- Я тут кое-что нашёл, Артур, – судя по голосу, к Мерлину силы возвращались. – Тебе лучше подойди.<br/>Артур, с удивлением для себя, послушался Мерлина и даже не стал упрекать того в том, что отдавать приказы - не его прерогатива. Мерлин сидел на краешке выступа, который скорее напоминал лохань для воды, и водил пальцем по небольшому куску трубы, торчавшем из стены рядом. Артур тоже наклонился и увидел выгравированную змейку, которую с первого раза можно было и не заметить. Он только потянулся к ней пальцем, как входные двери распахнулись, и раздалось кваканье.</p><p>Юноши обернулись и увидели невысокого пухлого мальчика, одетого в чёрную мантию. Мальчик растерянно переводил взгляд с одного юноши на другого, а жаба в его руках снова квакнула, будто бы отмечая факт присутствия здесь посторонних. Артур стал прикидывать, успеет ли вырубить мальчишку до того, как тот поднимет шум. Однако столь радикальных мер не потребовалось. Было поздно скрываться.<br/>- Эй, Невилл, ну где ты там застрял? Увидел привидение что ли? – засмеялся кто-то за спиной мальчика с жабой.<br/>- Рон, там может летать Плакса Миртл, и ты же знаешь, что с ней лучше не шутить, – упрекнул второй голос.<br/>Через секунду в помещение зашли ещё двое мальчиков в таких же чёрных мантиях. Один из них был слишком рыжим, другой черноволосый, с этими круглыми приспособлениями на носу, которые носит Гаюс и называет очками.<br/>- Мерлиновы штаны, а вы кто такие? - воскликнул рыжий и ткнул в сторону Артура. - И почему один из вас одет как рыцарь?<br/>Сначала Артур опешил от дерзости этого юнца. В последнее время так дерзил ему только Мерлин.<br/>- А зачем тебе понадобились мои штаны? – Мерлин был невозмутим, а затем добавил шутливо: – Поверь, парень, они тебе ни к чему. Тем более, когда вторую пару выдают раз в год.<br/>Мерлин повернул голову к Артуру и засмеялся, тот же скорее по инерции ткнул его в бок. Он не боялся причинить боль, такие толчки давно превратились в нечто наподобие сигнала : мы в чужом месте, но друг другу мы не чужие.<br/>- Может быть, нам стоит позвать кого-то из взрослых, вдруг они попали в замок законным путём, но просто заблудились? – предложил мальчик в очках и почесал лоб. Артур только сейчас разглядел у того шрам, небольшой, в виде молнии.<br/>- Довольно разумное решение, мистер Поттер, – мальчишки, как по команде, испуганно развернулись. В дверном проеме стоял мужчина в такой же мантии, что и на мальчиках. У него были длинные, угольные пряди волос, а взгляд был столь тяжел и мрачен, что казалось, будто что-то темное сгущается вокруг него, придавая его одеянию более глубокие оттенки. Но, возможно, так казалось из-за длинных черных прядей волос, тёмного пронзительного взгляда, да и крючковатый нос явно не придавал доброты этому лицу. Артура самого передёрнуло, а вот Мерлин, похоже, и здесь решил использовать всё своё дружелюбие.<br/>- Здравствуйте, я - Мерлин, а это - принц Артур. Видите ли, мы оказались здесь по совершенно глупой ошибке.<br/>Человек в чёрном лишь небрежно окинул их взглядом.<br/>- Директор предупреждал о вашем появлении. А вам я настоятельно советую всё же дойти до класса, – обратился он уже к мальчикам. – Только, мистер Долгопупс, не касайтесь котелка до тех пор, пока я не провожу наших гостей и не вернусь.<br/>Мальчики кивнули и постарались как можно быстрее исчезнуть из поля зрения этого сурового незнакомца. Артур мысленно пожалел их. Можно сказать, он был когда-то на их месте. Это было ещё в детстве, пока Утер не посчитал, что сын достаточно вырос для такого отношения. И тут же про себя поправил: отец по-прежнему ждал от него беспрекословного подчинения. Нынешняя ситуация выглядела не самой перспективной для непослушания, и самым разумным решением было бы последовать за мужчиной, что парни и сделали.</p><p> </p><p>Они шли по коридорам довольно долго. Артур попытался запомнить дорогу, но вскоре понял, что это бессмысленно. Мерлин же не был столь напряжённым, наоборот, с любопытством разглядывал картины на стенах. Артур решил сначала, что ему только померещилось, и картины вовсе не были живые.<br/>Наконец мужчина в чёрном остановился перед статуей. Она изображала зверя, похожего на тех, что украшали стены Камелота, только вот крылья у неё были мощнее и более птичьи. Их проводник произнёс что-то на непонятном языке - крылья статуи раскрылись, сама она развернулась. За ней обнаружилась узкая винтовая лестница. Сначала первым пошёл мужчина, за всё время пути он так и не обернулся, и не заговорил с ними. Затем стал подниматься Мерлин. Артур замыкал процессию, пожалев о том, что его меч остался лежать на полу в тронном зале.<br/>Лесенка вывела их прямо на площадку перед дверью, которая уже была открыта. Внутри шла оживлённая беседа, которая тут же прекратилась, стоило им войти. Это была небольшая круглая комната. Впрочем, она бы выглядела куда просторней, если бы не многочисленные шкафчики, механизмы и приборы, пристроенные по углам. Вполне походило на покои Гаюса, только где-то что-то двигалось, что-то жужжало. К тому же, со вздохом отметил Артур, тут тоже висели портреты с живыми картинками. Все они изображали старцев и пожилых леди. Кто-то из них спал, некоторые проснулись и теперь заинтересованно разглядывали пришельцев. Такой же внимательный, но довольный взгляд был у старика за столом в центре комнаты. У него была длинная седая борода, серебристая мантия. На носу так же расположились очки, которые имели обрезанную форму. Артур сразу подобрал для себя название - очки-половинки. Рядом с бородачом стояла жилистая дама в тёмно-зелёной мантии и остроконечной шляпе. Она тоже была в очках, и её взгляд был куда строже и недовольней, хотя в тот момент, когда они вошли, женщина явно растерялась. В любой другой ситуации Артур уверенно назвал бы её королевой.<br/>- Вижу, мистер Снейп, именно вам выпала честь первым познакомиться с легендарными Мерлином и Артуром, – старик встал, его голубые глаза поблёскивали за половинками стёкол.<br/>- Нет, директор. Сначала они были обнаружены мистером Долгопупсом, мистером Уизли и мистером Поттером, прежде чем я нашёл их в женском туалете на втором этаже, – невозмутимо отозвался мужчина в чёрном, Снейп.<br/>- Хорошо. Филлида, вы не смогли бы, так добры, разыскать мистера Смайта? – попросил старик пожилую даму на одном из портретов. Та понимающе улыбнулась. Артур заворожённо проследил за тем, как она исчезла из рамы своей картины и тут же оказалась в чужой.<br/>- Альбус, что здесь происходит? Это не может быть связано с происшествием в женском туалете, которое случилось на каникулах. Те самые Мерлин и Артур?<br/>- Так и есть, Минерва. И я буду рад, если это не выйдет за пределы этого кабинета, – на этот раз старик, которого женщина в шляпе назвала Альбусом, повернулся уже к ним и легонько наклонил голову. – Я рад принимать таких важных гостей, как вы, в Хогвартсе. Я - Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы чародейства и волшебства.<br/>- Вы знаете наши имена? – Мерлин недоверчиво переспросил. – Значит, я сделал всё правильно, и мы оказались там, где и должны были оказаться? В мире магов Альбиона, в будущем?<br/>Альбус Дамблдор уверенно кивнул. Артур не был шокирован тем, что все вокруг оказались магами, но очень сильно хотелось врезать Мерлину. Во-первых, он изначально знал, куда они попали. Во-вторых, они вляпались во всё это по его вине, специально и намеренно. Третью причину Артур не хотел пока признавать.<br/>- Вы хотите сказать, что мы застряли непонятно где, в месте, наполненном колдунами? Как вы назвали его, школой? – Артур выступил вперёд, решив разбираться со всем по порядку.<br/>- Всё так и есть, – спокойно ответил директор. – Не беспокойтесь, Хогвартс самое надёжное место. Да, это школа, здесь мы учим наших детей магии, точнее - как ей управлять, ведь они изначально родились с ней. Не ошибусь, если мистер Мерлин прекрасно понимает, о чём я говорю. Ах да, зовите меня Альбусом, пожалуйста. С профессором Снейпом вы уже знакомы, а это профессор МакГонагалл, мой заместитель. Господа, вы не оставите нас на минутку с нашими гостями?</p><p>Мужчина с женщиной вышли. Третья причина, по которой Мерлин вполне заслужил получить синяк под глазом, теперь была очевидна и била маленьким, но противным молоточком в голове Артура. Принц выразительно посмотрел на своего слугу. Тот, смущаясь, почесал затылок и поспешно отвёл взгляд.<br/>- Я ждал подходящего момента, когда смогу тебе рассказать.<br/>- Мерлин – маг, – мрачно констатировал Артур и махнул рукой, мол, что дальше, чем вы меня ещё хотите удивить. Только вот Артур готов был поставить всё своё наследство, что его ничем больше не удивишь. Мерлин с сожалением смотрел на него, он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и обратился к Дамблдору.<br/>- Альбус, я понял, что вы ждали нас.<br/>- Несомненно, – кивнул директор. – Естественно, вы, Мерлин, предупредили меня о вашем прибытии. Ещё десять лет назад, когда мы случайно встретились. Надо сказать, что я был удивлён. Никто и не предполагал, что вы до сих пор существуете. Вы легенда, история, а видеть воочию такую личность приходится не каждый день. Я всё ещё не верю своей удаче - встретить вас во второй раз, пусть уже не в том возрасте. Теперь я ещё и познакомился самим королём Артуром. Мерлин, с которым я виделся в первый раз, жил один, насколько я понял. К сожалению, наш разговор длился не более десяти минут. Он мог и вовсе не состояться. Сам волшебник посчитал нужным встретиться со мной и поведать об ожидающих меня гостях. Вы должны были появиться в замке в начале последнего десятка лет второго тысячелетия на следующую неделю после зимних каникул. Забавно, сейчас я вам всё это говорю, слово в слово повторяя за Мерлином с бородой, вы запомните и скажите то же самое мне в своем будущем. А, да, замкнутый круг, очевидный цикл вещей и природы. Теперь я понимаю ваши слова, – директор на мгновение притих и задумался. – Всё же я обязан сообщить вам то, зачем вы сюда и явились. Мерлин, я могу вас огорчить, но маги сейчас живут скрытно от мира обычных людей, так уже сложилось исторически. Друиды были последними открытыми колдунами в стране. Однако нас довольно много, десятки тысяч, и это не считая тех, кто живёт на континенте. Да, есть ещё земли за пределами Альбиона, или Великобритании, как сейчас зовут остров магглы. Несомненно, вы всё это ещё сами увидите своими глазами - как будет подниматься королевство. И всё благодаря вам, Артур, – тут Альбус вежливо кивнул Артуру и продолжил. – Именно после вашего правления королевства стали объединяться, короли задумались о более благополучном существовании в мире, перестали враждовать между собой. Но я, кажется, довольно много наболтал лишнего. Прошу, не судите старика. Мерлин, я вас заверяю, что магия не исчезла с Альбиона и не исчезнет и что будет…- Альбус запнулся, - служить исключительно силам добра. По крайней мере, я обещаю, сделать всё возможное для сохранности вашего наследия.<br/>Дамблдор умолк. Артур потрясённо смотрел то на чудаковатого директора школы магии, то на Мерлина, который внимательно выслушал последнего и понимающе кивнул. Артур уже не знал, стоит ли доверять кому-либо в этой комнате, особенно Мерлину. Но тот вдруг повернулся к нему и восторженно улыбнулся.<br/>– Ты слышал Артур? Всё будет. Великий дракон был прав. Дети уже с детства смогут обучаться колдовству. Не будет казней, костров! Волшебники найдут решение.<br/>Артур кисло улыбнулся ему в ответ. Мерлин встревоженно посмотрел и, сообразив, что наговорил, закрыл лицо руками.<br/>– Ты не должен был этого знать. Да по моему плану тебя вообще не должно было здесь оказаться! Это всё я виноват.<br/>На этот раз Артур не смог побороть желание подойти к Мерлину ближе. Он положил руку ему на плечо.<br/>- Я признаю, что сегодня для меня многое стало открытием. Но если это наша судьба, то я готов принять её.<br/>Альбус добродушно улыбнулся. Мерлин благодарно посмотрел на Артура.<br/>- А вам Мерлин, тот, который из будущего, не сказал, случайно, как мы сможем вернуться обратно? – с надеждой спросил принц у директора. Тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Всё верно, Мерлин из будущего знал, о чём правильней было бы умолчать. Но почему именно об этом, самом важном вопросе? Может быть, он просто снова забыл?</p><p>В этот самый момент в комнату вплыл по воздуху прозрачный, серебристый мужчина с длинными волосами, завязанными сзади в «хвостик»; в одной руке он держал зачем-то трость. Понять, что представляла из себя его одежда, для Артура было трудно, но что-то точно подсказывало ему, что он видел перед собой привидение.<br/>- Вот и вы, – обрадовался директор. – Мистер Смайт, позвольте представить вам моих долгожданных гостей. А это мистер Смайт, – сказал Альбус Мерлину и Артуру и незаметно им подмигнул, – наш дорогой и единственный дворецкий. Мистер Смайт, я бы не стал вас беспокоить без повода, но в связи с недавними тревожными событиями в школе, у меня есть огромная просьба к вам.<br/>Мистер Смайт величественно кивнул, демонстрируя свое внимание.<br/>- Будьте так великодушны и приютите у себя на некоторое время этих двух очаровательных молодых людей. Я знаю, ваши покои как самые уединённые и довольно безопасные. В свою очередь я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы мисс Елена принимала вас у себя как минимум до конца этого учебного года.<br/>Кажется, мистеру Смайту такие условия пришлись по душе. Он кивнул и полетел к выходу.<br/>- Он проводит вас до покоев, которые я давно приготовил специально для вашего появления. Мистер Смайт раньше жил там, поэтому считает по праву их своими собственными. Однако, - и директор понизил голос, - сейчас я договорился, и он точно не посетит комнату в ближайшую пару недель. Привидения, знаете ли, любят внезапные появления и бывают достаточно назойливыми, если им вдруг станет скучно. Ужин вам отнесут прямо туда. Не думаю, что появление в Большом зале сыграет нам на руку. Завтра мы подумаем о способах вашего возвращения.</p><p>Артур и Мерлин поблагодарили старика и направились за привидением, которое считало себя важной персоной. Это не помешало, однако, его разговорчивости. За то время, что парни снова преодолевали маршрут, запутанней любого лабиринта, мистер Смайт успел поведать им о достоинствах Хогвартса. Школа оказалась огромным замком с множеством коридоров, лестниц, которые имели обыкновение менять своё направление, несколькими башнями и тайными путями, к тому же имелись ещё и тёмные подземелья. Насколько мог судить Артур, замок был раза в три больше Камелота. Когда они добрались до отведённых покоев, там уже находилась еда на двух серебряных подносах, которые расположились на круглом столике. Так же в покоях стояли две кровати с красными балдахинами, по размерам меньше, чем постель Артура в Камелоте. Принц, привыкший к походным условиям, наблюдал за восторженной реакцией Мерлина. Его слуге, как сильно подозревал Артур, не приходилось спать ещё в такой роскоши. А ведь скольким он, как и все жители Камелота, обязан именно Мерлину! И каким же идиотом был Артур, раз этого не замечал. Затем Мерлин стал привычно снимать с Артура доспех. Принц удивился, что тот не использовал магию. Ничего не изменилось, только появилась необычная тишина, будто их шутки и замечания, адресованные друг другу, потерялись во времени, как и сами парни. Часть доспеха, которую мог, Артур снял самостоятельно.<br/>Ужинали молча, оба достаточно проголодались и не хотели тратить время на разговоры. И всё-таки поговорить было о чём. Когда они стали укладываться спать, Мерлин хотел было затронуть вопрос, повисший в воздухе давно, ещё с того самого момента, как маг уронил злополучный мешочек.<br/>- Артур, ты простишь меня когда-нибудь за то, что я скрывал от тебя свою магию?<br/>- Давай спать, Мерлин.<br/>Больше Артур ничего не сказал и перевернулся на другой бок. Вспоминания о сегодняшнем дне стояли, как будто бы за завесой тумана. А самым чётким и ясным оставалось болезненное осознание того, что где-то в далёком и странном будущем Мерлин будет совсем один, будет сторониться людей, что совсем не похоже на него. И рядом, по непонятной причине, не будет Артура, чтобы подхватить Мерлина или подставить меч, который отразит атаку врага. Болезненное чувство, от которого щемило сердце.</p><p>***</p><p>Утро было на удивлении спокойным. Артур проснулся ни от звона разбившейся посуды, ни от шума, обычно доносящегося со двора замка, никто его и не теребил. Он проснулся просто так, а потому пробуждение было неожиданным. Даже в первые секунды обстановка вокруг казалась незнакомой. Когда взгляд принца скользнул по мирно посапывающему Мерлину в соседней кровати, Артур со вздохом упал обратно на подушки. Всё происходящее не было сном. Сейчас Артур вспоминал Камелот, угрюмого, но всё же любящего отца, тёмные локоны Морганы, изнуряющие тренировки и, конечно, весёлого, немного глупого, но преданного всей душой Мерлина-слугу. Тот Мерлин, которого он узнал вчера, в данный момент был ему не ведом. Вроде бы та же радостная улыбка, те же неловкие и милые движения. Однако Артур ещё за ужином иногда смотрел в сторону Мерлина и видел в его глазах нечто большее. Он впервые задумался о том, сколько мудрости, печали и стойкости скрывалось в них.<br/>За те три года, что прошли с прибытия Мерлина в Камелот, изменились многие. Отец стал более нервным из-за того, что Моргана всё чаще кидалась на него со своими обвинениями, рыцари теряли веру в старого короля, а Мерлин давал дельные советы и множество раз, как подозревал Артур, спасал тому жизнь, не переставая таскать воду. Да и сам Артур прекрасно понимал и предчувствовал ближайшие перемены в королевстве, на плечи ложилось ещё больше ответственности, его разум теперь занимала общая картина ситуации, сложившейся дома.<br/>Дом, вроде бы самое привычное место для каждого человека, место, куда хочется возвращаться. Но что если они навсегда застрянут в этой грешной школе, где на каждом углу бродили маги. Артур не был готов к такому будущему. Да ведь оно вообще должно быть совсем другим! Мерлин сам без устали напоминал ему о судьбе и объединении Альбиона, и, по словам Дамблдора, у них это получится. Только вот Артур не мог знать точно, были ли это простые и красивые легенды, фантазии старика с бородой или же что-то иное. Он был готов ко всему, чтобы ему не уготовила судьба, но принц откровенно боялся. Странное ощущение страха из-за возможной неудачи. Что если они не поладят с новым Мерлином, и Артур просто будет мешать новому светлому будущему магов? Открывшиеся факты, бесспорно, только нависали тёмной тучей над их дружескими отношениями.<br/>Пока Артур пребывал в таких мрачных раздумьях, Мерлин уже проснулся, успел пожелать принцу доброго утра, встать и умыться в стоявшей в углу лохани – видимо, директор хотел, чтобы парни чувствовали себя как можно комфортней, прямо как дома. Артур ухмыльнулся, но заставил себя встать и машинально повторить действия за Мерлином. Затем он отправился к единственному оконцу в комнате, пока его слуга – а слуга ли теперь ему Мерлин? – деловито возился с завтраком, ожидавшим их на столике. Наконец Артур заговорил всё ещё хриплым с утра голосом:<br/>- А мы в горах. Здесь они выше, чем наши, но некоторые из них определённо так же опасны. Никогда не видел подобной местности, но очень похоже на северные земли. И, кажется, я заметил отблески воды. – Артур принял тарелку из рук Мерлина.<br/>- Здорово, надо будет осмотреться. Это, конечно, не походы, но может даже и к лучшему. Здесь мягкая постель, еда, которая подаётся сама собой, нет чудовищ, за магию никто не отправляет на костёр. Идеальное место, где можно остаться навсегда.<br/>Артур с нежностью посмотрел на замечтавшегося Мерлина. Эту черту определённо никто не мог выбить из последнего.<br/>- Правда, Мерлин? Так уж и навсегда? Наверняка, нас уже разыскивают по всему Камелоту, – Артур хитро посмотрел на Мерлина.<br/>- Конечно, Гаюс ведь будет очень недоволен, если не обнаружит своего помощника по возвращению.<br/>Мерлин улыбнулся, попытавшись превратить всё в шутку. От Артура не ускользнуло, что тот стыдливо отвёл глаза. Принц нахмурился и хотел было напомнить Мерлину, в какую серьёзную переделку они на этот раз попали, как в дверь постучали.</p><p>Артур с Мерлином, как по команде, посмотрели на медленно открывающуюся дверь. В комнату никто не вошёл, напротив, за порогом топтался огромных размеров толстяк в меховой куртке. Он наклонился, и парни смогли увидеть его лицо, точнее ту его часть, что не была скрыта за густой бородой. Артур сразу же решил для себя, что у этого человека почти великанских кровей, добрый взгляд и ласковая улыбка. Толстяк откашлялся и приветливо помахал им своей ручищей:<br/>- Доброе утро. Надеюсь, я вам не помешал? Меня зовут Рубеус Хагрид, хранитель ключей и лесов Хогвартса.<br/>- Смотри-ка, Артур, к нам гости! – Мерлин вскочил. – Ничего страшного, мы уже позавтракали. Проходите, прошу.<br/>Артур скептически посмотрел на свою почти полную тарелку. В это время лесничий, который назвался Хагридом, кое-как просунулся через довольно малый для него дверной проём. В этой небольшой комнате, по сравнению с теми же покоями принца, Хагрид казался ещё более огромным. Он неловко отодвинулся от шкафчика, что не помешало упасть задетому им случайно подсвечнику. Хагрид принялся поднимать предмет, но Мерлин, нашедший, видимо, своего собрата по неловкости, кинулся ему помогать. В итоге мог разбиться ещё кувшин, если бы Мерлин не подхватил его магией и не отправил бы на место. Артур понял, что впервые наблюдает, как Мерлин колдует. Глаза с золотой радужкой и непринуждённость, будто бы маг поднял посудину самым естественным способом. Всё говорило о силе магии Мерлина. Артур опешил, поражённый своим открытием. Диалог продолжался:<br/>- Кстати, меня зовут Мерлин. Мой спутник – Артур Пендрагон, – Мерлин указал на всё ещё сидящего за столом Артура. – А вы тоже волшебник?<br/>- О, нет, вы ошибаетесь, – Хагрид замялся. – Во мне и правда живёт магия, но использовать её запрещено.<br/>- Как же так? Я думал, что в этом удивительном месте нет запретов на магию.<br/>- Только не для таких, как я. Это старая история, о которой не принято беседовать, – Хагрид поспешил сменить тему. – Меня к вам послал директор. Он сказал, что вы гости особенные, но ваше пребывание здесь не стоит предавать огласке. А так как директор мне доверяет… - Хагрид гордо поднял голову. – Господа, я буду вашим проводником как по самому замку, так и по его окрестностям.<br/>- Отлично, - вмешался Артур. – Ты сможешь отвести нас к Дамблдору?<br/>- Милорд, я пришёл именно за этим, – официальным тоном произнёс толстяк.<br/>Артур с Мерлином вопросительно посмотрели на Хагрида, а тот смущённо затеребил край куртки.<br/>- Отец в детстве часто рассказывал мне историю о могущественном чародее Мерлине и великом короле Артуре. Для меня такая честь сопровождать вас, – наконец объяснил растроганный лесничий. Мерлин подошёл к нему и участливо похлопал по предплечью, куда смог дотянутся.<br/>- И мы тоже рады познакомится с тобой. Ты мне уже нравишься, Хагрид. А теперь проведи нас, пожалуйста, к директору Дамблодру.<br/>Хагрид улыбнулся в ответ и развернулся к выходу. Парни подождали, пока тот снова протиснется, и вышли за ним.</p><p>Комнату, где они вчера познакомились с Альбусом Дамблдором и куда сейчас их вёл Хагрид, последний называл кабинетом директора. Коридоры были пусты. Хагрид объяснил это тем, что начались утренние занятия. Артур с Мерлином прошли по той же лесенке за статуей. Их проводник остался ждать снаружи.<br/>Директор сидел всё в кресле. Живые портреты почти все неотрывно следили за ними. Парни поздоровались с директором, который весело им подмигнул:<br/>- Уже освоились? Надеюсь, что вы хорошо выспались, потому что сегодня предстоит большая работа. К сожалению, моего присутствия на целый день требует опекунский совет, и я вернусь ближе к ночи. Потому я попросил Хагрида побыть с вами и всячески содействовать. Мерлин, прежде всего я хочу знать, был ли у вас заранее подготовлен план по возращению обратно в Камелот?<br/>- Я бы не назвал это планом, – кончики ушей Мерлина покраснели. Артур подумал, что тому стыдно за свою непредусмотрительность, и хмыкнул. Мерлин с вызовом посмотрел на него. – Кое-кто помешал мне подготовиться.<br/>- Всё было бы отлично, если кое-кто ничего и не начинал, Мерлин, – угрожающе парировал Артур.<br/>- Сплочённость - вот главная составляющая любой команды, – в упор посмотрел на них Дамблдор. Парни тут же остудили свой пыл.<br/>- Я знаю список необходимых вещей, - продолжил Мерлин, – но их ещё нужно разыскать. Нужен сосуд из разноцветного стекла (Витражного, – понимающе уточнил директор). В Камелоте я смог добыть такой только лишь у заезжего торговца. Ещё нужны травы. Альбус, вы же позволите воспользоваться дарами леса, что растёт за замком?<br/>- Мерлин, вы вольны использовать любые ресурсы Хогвартса. В Запретный лес с Хагридом я отпущу любого. Для поиска сосуда - а лучше найти как можно более древний, близкий к тому, что использовался в первый раз - я посоветую вам Выручай-комнату. Хагрид покажет её.<br/>- И что, это всё? - удивился Артур. – Никаких заклинаний или взмахов руками, или ещё каких-нибудь магических ритуалов?<br/>- Ты же помнишь, как мы попали сюда. В книге не было сказано более ничего, так что логичней предположить, что да, всё, – пожал плечами Мерлин.<br/>- Звучит обнадеживающе, - Артур мог поклясться, что старик лукавит. Да и кто вообще знает, что на уме у Дамбдора! - Вам лучше поскорее добраться до Выручай-комнаты, пока ученики будут на обеде.<br/>Мерлин и Артур, кивнув в знак благодарности и согласия, направились к выходу, но их остановил директор.<br/>- Мерлин, Артур, - Альбус слегка наклонил голову, - Удачи!</p><p>По дороге на восьмой этаж, где и находилась эта самая Выручай-комната, Хагрид объяснил парням её предназначение. Оказалось, что комната принимает самую разнообразную обстановку, она зависит от нуждающегося. Внутри она предоставит всё необходимое. Стоит лишь пройти мимо её входа три раза и пожелать чего-нибудь. Хагрид был там всего один раз в двенадцать лет с друзьями, сам он не пользовался ею. Сейчас он тоже не знал, следует ли ему заходить. Мерлин подивился столь оригинальной идеи комнаты и пожелал, чтобы такая была в Камелоте. Артур, шедший за ним, закатил глаза. Кажется, юного мага всё больше очаровывал Хогвартс.<br/>Когда все поднялись на нужный этаж, Хагрид остановился у стены напротив гобелена. Артур покосился на уродливых троллей, одетых в нечто, напоминавшие короткие розовые платьица, в ответ на него сверкнули три пары глаз. Мерлин подошёл к Артуру и предложил ему вместе пройтись перед входом в Выручай-комнату, возможно, надеясь, что так эффект от их совместного желания усилится. Артур честно пытался думать о каком-то сосуде из цветного стекла. Однако в голову лезли пугающие мысли, что они никогда отсюда не выберутся, застрянут в месте, полном магов, и можно ли им доверять? Артуру хотелось бы иметь какую-нибудь гарантию защиты, пусть он и не умеет махать волшебной палочкой.<br/>К их счастью, в стене скоро стала вырисовываться кованая дверь. Мерлин кивнул Хагриду, и тот первым с усилием толкнул её. Артур вошёл последним. Внутри ничего примечательного. Это даже была не комната, а что-то смахивающее на каменную темницу, свет падал из маленького оконца под окном. В центре, на полу лежало лишь два предмета: нужный им стеклянный сосуд, слегка пузатый по бокам, и потрёпанная остроконечная шляпа, наподобие той, что носила строгая леди - МакГонаглл, кажется. Мерлин с радостью взял сосуд - который напомнил Артуру бутыль - и растерянно поднял с пола шляпу.<br/>- Распределяющая шляпа! – воскликнул Хагрид. – Её не должно быть здесь. Она всегда хранится в кабинете директора.<br/>- Какая шляпа? – переспросил Мерлин.<br/>- С её помощью в начале каждого учебного года мы распределяем первокурсников на факультеты.<br/>- Что-то мне всё это не нравится, – Артур оглядывал с подозрением обстановку. – Но если шляпа оказалась здесь, нам следует её вернуть на место, только позже. Сейчас мы быстро уходим отсюда и идём в лес, – принц выхватил шляпу у Мерлина. – А ты, Хагрид, рассказываешь нам, что это за факультеты ещё такие.<br/>Чтобы добраться до Запретного леса - название несколько настораживало, но Артур понимал, что иного пути нет - нужно было пройти через заснеженный двор. Тут же Артур увидел и озеро, которое заприметил с утра. Водная гладь своей темнотой наводила ощущение безысходности. Артур дёрнул головой и поспешил за ушедшими вперёд Мерлином и Хагридом. Обоим было комфортно в обществе друг друга: один живо интересовался любой мелочью, связанной с жизнью Хогвартса, второй словоохотливо общался с новым известным знакомым. Артур успел услышать лишь конец рассказа о четырёх основателях школы. Решив, что история – это самое малое, что его сейчас интересует, Артур более не стал вслушиваться.<br/>Большой круглый дом, стоящий особняком от замка, Артур увидел ещё издалека. Хагрид свойски подошёл к нему и назвал это своим «скромным жилищем». Артур решил промолчать, но не смог скрыть возглас, когда из приоткрывшейся двери с радостным лаем выскочил гигантских размеров пёс с брызжущей во все стороны слюной. Он кинулся к Хагриду и встал на задние лапы так, что его морда доставала почти до груди лесничего. Последний ласково потрепал его и обозвал Клыком. Артуру показалась эта кличка уместной, пока пёс не бросился на них с Мерлином с тем же дружелюбным возбуждением.</p><p> </p><p>В лес заходили бесшумно, что было сложно сделать в таком на удивлении тихом месте. Не было слышно ни птиц, ни животных, только листва шуршала под лапами Клыка. Пёс трусливо жался к ноге хозяина. Артур усмехнулся, но тут Мерлин внезапно развернулся:<br/>-Такие леса не приводят ни к чему хорошему, – прошептал он. – Я чувствую тёмную магию. Хагрид, я верю, что здесь ты хорошо умеешь ориентироваться, но не мог бы ты отвести нас быстрее на ту поляну, о которой рассказывал?<br/>Артур вопросительно поднял бровь. Но Мерлин лишь качнул головой – некогда объяснять. Хагрид сосредоточенно огляделся и махнул им рукой, свернув где-то меж деревьев. В скором времени все четверо вышли на поляну, полностью усеянную травами. Солнечный свет сюда, как и везде лесу, практически не проникал, так что Мерлин присел на корточки и стал шарить среди растений, сорванные листки он клал в захваченный с собой мешочек. Пока Мерлин возился с травами, Артур с Хагридом и Клыком отошли к краю поляны, чтобы не притоптать ненароком, возможно, необходимые растения.<br/>- Мерлин очень дорожит тобой и вашим предназначением, – заговорил Хагрид. – Он отличный парень. Я всегда представлял себе этого великого волшебника иначе. Седая борода, умудрённый жизненным опытом старец.<br/>- У нас всё ещё будет, – тихо пробормотал Артур, вспомнив свои тревоги накануне, а затем добавил громко. – Да, моё первое впечатление тоже было не самым лестным. Но Мерлин оказался не совсем таким деревенским дурачком, как я думал. Он умён и наверняка спас не одну жизнь, преданный, хоть и нерадивый слуга, конечно, и всё-таки... – Артур замолк, не хотелось озвучивать вслух, как всё же мог притягивать к себе Мерлин. Принц внимательно посмотрел на мага, а тот как раз поднял голову и улыбнулся ему в ответ. В это время случилось чудесное – на край поляны, противоположный тому, где стоял Артур с Хагридом, но ближе к Мерлину вышел единорог. Несмотря на сумрак, это мифическое животное блистало, оно было великолепно. Артур на миг залюбовался им, он вспомнил, как убил его сородича, и сколько бедствий это принесло народу Камелота. Мерлин перехватил печальный взгляд своего принца и одобряюще кивнул. Как бы говоря, что он, как и тогда, рядом и что сейчас всё хорошо. Единорог неожиданно скрылся в лесу, чего-то опасаясь. В тот же момент Артур с ужасом наблюдал, как со спины к Мерлину приближается огромное мохнатое чудовище. Оно схватило не успевшего отреагировать Мерлина лапами, а Артур с криком понёсся к нему. Краем глаза он видел, как рядом бежал Хагрид, на ходу говоря что-то про «ничего не смыслящего малыша». Артуру в данной ситуации было наплевать, что это за малыш - а это оказался паук, чьему огромному размеру Артур даже не удивился, - сейчас важнее было освободить Мерлина. Руки мага и голова были плотно прижаты лапами, тот не мог пошевелиться и, что хуже всего, дышать. В левой руке Артур всё ещё держал шляпу из Выручай-комнаты, про которую он совсем забыл, но та была намного тяжелее, нежели минуту назад. Артур присмотрелся и заметил поблескивающую рукоять меча. На раздумья о том, как он мог там оказаться, времени не было. Артур вытащил меч правой рукой – удивительно лёгкий, но в руке лежал отлично - и поспешил разрубить лапы паука, удерживающие мага. Мерлин упал на траву, с трудом глотая воздух. Паук хромая поспешил ползти обратно в чащу леса. Артур рухнул на колени рядом с Мерлином, осматривая того. На подбежавшего Хагрида он посмотрел сурово, пресекая любые попытки заговорить. Лесничий вздохнул и взял мешочек с травами. Артур же подхватил Мерлина на руки и зашагал вслед за Хагридом, показывающим ближайший путь до замка.<br/>Дойдя до школьного двора, Артуру пришлось отпустить Мерлина. Тот уже нормально себя чувствовал и постарался сам выскользнуть из рук принца, немного смущаясь. Артур с неохотой отпустил его, но всю дорогу до кабинета директора с тревогой оглядывал. Шляпу и меч он умудрился не оставить в лесу и теперь держал их в одной руке, намереваясь потребовать разъяснений у Дамблдора. Хагрид, оставив Клыка у ворот замка, поспешил довести парней до статуи, открывающей вход в кабинет. Передав мешочек с травами Мерлину, а так же вынув хранящуюся у него всё это время бутыль, он остался, как всегда, ждать их снаружи.</p><p>В кабинете их ожидали, но отнюдь не Альбус Дамблдор. У стола директора стояла та самая строгая леди, о которой Артур вспоминал сегодня. Она осмотрела их, и, убедившись, наверное, что парни смогут принять сказанное, сообщила, что профессор Дамблдор не вернётся до утра. Затем она увидела в руке у Артура меч и шляпу и поинтересовалась, как могли такие важные артефакты оказаться у него. Переглянувшись, Мерлин и Артур молча согласились, что не стоит ещё втягивать в историю профессора МакГонаглл, хотя она и казалась Артуру довольно рассудительной женщиной. Возможно, именно по этой причине - потому что женщина, а они, женщины, в любом случае склонны к излишним эмоциям - Артур невольно вспомнил Моргану. Парни соврали, что нашли их случайно и специально занесли сюда, чтобы отдать директору, который наверняка знает, что с этим делать. МакГонаглл, явно не поверившая им, указала положить меч и шляпу на одну из полок, и, попрощавшись, вышла. Артур осторожно положил сначала шляпу, а потом и необычный меч, пальцы на мгновение задержались на гравировке. Это было чьё-то имя. Годриг Гриффиндор, что-то знакомое. Не став углубляться в воспоминания, он повернулся к Мерлину и обхватив того за плечи потащил к двери, заявив, что ужасно голоден.</p><p> </p><p>Ужин снова заранее был подан невидимыми слугами на всё тот же столик. Артур ел молча, а вот Мерлин беспрестанно говорил о том, что жизнь замка намного интересней, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Те портреты и тайные комнаты с передвижными лестницами отражают лишь внешний антураж. Хагрид заверил его, что школа самое волшебное место, и Хогвартс хранит множество тайн. Слушая болтовню Мерлина, принц обеспокоенно посматривал на увлёкшегося парня. О Камелоте сам Мерлин первым ни разу не заговаривал. Позже Артур долго не мог уснуть, он скорее прикидывался спящим. Поэтому, когда послышалось острожное шуршание с соседней кровати, и скрипнула дверь, Артур приподнялся и вовремя заметил уход Мерлина. Проследить за ним было не трудно, скорее Артур удивлялся, как парень не потерялся и быстро вышел на воздух. Возможно, его вела магия.<br/>У самой хижины Хагрида - а Артур явно видел именно её очертания и свет из маленького оконца - Мерлин резко остановился и развернулся к крадущемуся за ним Артуру, произнеся в темноту:<br/>- Артур, не глупи. Ты ещё потеряешься, и мне придётся тебя разыскивать по всей территории. А я обещал Хагриду подойти через час после заката.<br/>- Мерлин, объясни мне, зачем ты направляешься к Хагриду? И с каких это пор у тебя появились тайные от меня дела?! Здесь, в месте, о котором мы ничего не знаем. По словам того же твоего любимого Хагрида, – Артур с раздражением подошёл к Мерлину ближе.<br/>- Я многое делал вне твоего поля зрения, Артур. Если ты не забыл, перед тобой стоит могущественный маг, который сможет постоять за себя. И если я хочу навестить Хагрида, я это сделаю, - никогда ещё Артур не видел столь серьёзно настроенного Мерлина.<br/>- Если ты не забыл, у нас есть ещё обязательства перед Камелотом, людьми, кого мы оставили в прошлом. Перед той самой судьбой, о которой ты сам вчера восхищённо рассказывал! – Артур практически перешёл на крик.<br/>- Нет, Артур, я не забыл. Именно по этой причине я и исследую будущее, чтобы построить наше прошлое правильно, – спокойно объяснил Мерлин и снова зашагал к хижине, на ходу бросив. – Раз уж ты здесь, то можешь присоединиться к нам с Хагридом.<br/>Артур в злости сплюнул в сторону и направился за парнем, которого, оказывается, совсем не знал.</p><p>Хагрид открыл дверь после первого стука, ни сколько не показав замешательства, вызванного прибытием ещё одного гостя. Артур подумал, что для толстяка уже был очевиден факт – Артур и Мерлин всегда следуют друг за другом.<br/>- Вы вовремя, сейчас начнётся. Конечно, это незаконно, но после прошлогоднего инцидента, я не знал, что могу ещё сделать, – Артур понятия не имел, о чём там вообще бормочет Хагрид, возясь у очага. Наконец, тот отошёл с чем-то в руках, одетых в рукавицы. Хагрид положил это на стол, и Артур инстинктивно поддался вперёд, рассматривая необычное яйцо в золотистой скорлупе, от огня в очаге она переливалась красными и солнечными оттенками.<br/>- Драконье яйцо, - завороженно прошептал Мерлин.<br/>- Нашёл случайно в лесу, оно было закопано. Решил, что вылупиться дракончик должен здесь. Тем более что это произойдёт совсем скоро. Отправлю его Уизли, но несколько дней понянчусь с ним сам, – Хагрид ласково дотронулся кончиками пальцев до скорлупы, но отдёрнул руку, когда по ней пошла трещинка. Скорлупа развалилась на две части - первой показалась небольшая головка, а затем чёрные кожаные крылышки с видимыми сухожилиями. Артуру до этого момента никогда не приходилось видеть вылупление настоящего живого дракона, рождение новой жизни. Принц перевёл взгляд на Мерлина, который, как заворожённый, стоял и не мог пошевелиться. Синеву глаз заполонили слёзы, поблёскивающие от отражения огня, высокие скулы выделялись на худом лице. Мерлин выглядел трогательно и прекрасно, Артур невольно залюбовался им. Дракончик приоткрыл рот и выпустил свою первую струйку огня. Тут Мерлин покачнулся и с благоговением провёл рукой по крыльям дракончика.<br/>- Великий дракон ошибся, – улыбка мага была почти сумасшедшей, он откинул голову назад и звонко рассмеялся. Артур приблизился к Мерлину и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.<br/>- С тобой всё хорошо, Мерлин? - так же с тревогой спросил Хагрид.<br/>- Лучше не бывает, – Мерлин подмигнул Хагриду. – Спасибо тебе огромное.<br/>- Да, Хагрид. Это было прекрасно, – согласился Артур. – Но сейчас, мы, пожалуй, уйдём. Не хотим, чтобы тебя и дракончика кто-либо обнаружил. Похоже, у тебя будут в таком случае проблемы. Увидимся утром, смотри, чтобы малыш не спалил дом.<br/>Артур схватил пребывающего в блаженном состоянии Мерлина за локоть и потащил к двери. До самой комнаты руку Мерлина он не отпускал.</p><p>Месяц кое-как освещал кровать Артура, вторая была невидима в темноте. Артур довёл Мерлина до первой, осторожно опираясь на стены и столбики, поддерживающие балдахин, и усадил того. Сам он принялся расхаживать перед ним. С неприсущим ему беспокойством принц всё же сел рядом с Мерлином, который смотрел ужасающе печально, но с любопытством.<br/>- Мерлин, со вчерашнего дня всё, о чём я тебя прошу, это честность, – Артур решился высказаться первым. – Я понимаю, сколь долго тебе пришлось хранить свой секрет. Все эти казни и грозная политика отца в отношении магии, они заставляли тебя молчать. И всё равно ты продолжал колдовать, ради спасения людей, ради будущего Камелота. Сейчас ты увидел новый мир, где царит волшебство и чудеса, где всё ещё живы драконы, а контролю магии учат с детства. Не трудно догадаться, что тебе хотелось бы остаться тут, насладиться всем этим. Однако давай рассудим логически – без тебя там, в нашем прошлом, ничего не произойдёт здесь. К тому же, по словам Дамблдора, ты всё ещё увидишь. И если у нас получится вернуться, Мерлин, я обещаю, что ты будешь в безопасности, а магия не будет забыта.<br/>Мерлин наблюдал за тем, как распылился Артур, и потом неожиданно притянул его к себе. Уткнувшись тому в висок, Мерлин прошептал:<br/>- Я, кажется, знаю, чего ещё не хватает для ритуала нашего возвращения домой. Артур, я давно смирился со своей судьбой, не волнуйся. От неё всё равно не убежать. И не только поэтому. Моя судьба – быть всегда подле тебя. А только этого я и хочу. Я колдовал ради тебя. И буду колдовать столько, сколько смогу.<br/>Последовавшему за признаниями поцелую никто из двоих не удивился. Лежа на кровати и крепче прижимая к себе Мерлина, Артур сквозь сон чувствовал, как магия накрывает обоих невесомым облачком.</p><p> </p><p>Хагрид навестил парней на этот раз чуть позднее, так что Артур и Мерлин отлично выспались и успели позавтракать. Мерлин тщательно растолок травы и засыпал в бутыль, залив какой-то специальной жидкостью, которую принёс толстяк. Они снова шли запутанными путями, чтобы избежать столкновения с учениками. После одного из поворотов им всё же попалось на встречу ещё одно привидение. Это был мужчина, одетый так же нелепо, как и мистер Смайт, только без трости в руках. Серебристые кудряшки обрамляли голову и делали его похожим на одуванчик.<br/>- Почти Безголовый Ник. Доброе утро, – Хагрид замешкался. - А у нас тут гости к директору. Они... Ммм, иностранцы и будут здесь лишь до обеда, заехали по дороге, чтобы ознакомиться с нашей системой образования.<br/>- Очень рад, господа. Вы найдете эту школу как образец лучшего магического образования в Англии и за её пределами. Я не смогу задержаться, спешу. Приношу свои извинения и откланиваюсь. Хорошего вам утра, – на прощание привидение откинуло свою голову, которое держалось на одной лишь кожи с правой стороны. При жизни, видимо, бедняге не повезло с палачом. Мерлин ахнул, а Артур прикрыл лицо рукой. Голова шла кругом от странностей этого замка, благо она была всё ещё на плечах.<br/>По дороге к кабинету директора Хагрид сообщил, что дракончик вёл всю ночь себя мирно, играл с Клыком, а сейчас он отсыпается. Парни не сильно этому поверили, скептически оглядывая тёмные мешки под глазами их большого друга. Артур осознал, что Хагрид мог бы стать отличным другом для него и Мерлина. Но у входа в кабинет им прошлось прощаться. Артур с Мерлином понимали, что больше никогда не увидят добродушного и милого полу великана, способного растрогаться от любой мелочи. Мерлин сильно привязался к Хагриду и долго не мог отпустить его. Время расставания, в конце концов, пришло. Артур последний раз одобряюще и благодарственно кивнул Хагриду и пошёл первым по лесенке.</p><p>Дамблдора в кабинете не было. Мерлин с Артуром стали оглядываться. К счастью, директор не заставил себя долго ждать, появившись через минуту из потаённой двери.<br/>- Вот и вы, мои дорогие, - Альбус радостно к ним обратился, усаживаясь за свой стол. – Мои глубочайшие извинения за задержку, забота о волшебной школе требует много времени и сил. Наш добрый лесничий час назад поведал мне о вашем небольшом приключении в Запретном лесу. Ужасно, что ваше присутствие у нас в гостях было омрачено. С вами ведь всё в порядке, Мерлин?<br/>- Директор, вам не стоит беспокоиться. Если бы вы знали столько раз моя или Артура жизни подвергались опасности в Камелоте! – маг рассмеялся.<br/>- Отрадно слышать. Но у вас, Артур, кажется, есть вопросы ко мне?<br/>- Безусловно. Это касается меча.<br/>- Конечно. Меч Годрика Гриффиндора, одного из основателей Хогвартса. Из Распределяющей шляпы его может вытащить и применить лишь истинный гриффиндорец. На этот счёт у меня есть две теории. Первая – Артур, вы обладаете всеми качествами, присущими для членов этого факультета, а именно храбростью и благородством. Не сомневаюсь, что это именно так. Только знаете, я проводил во время своей учёбы небольшое личное исследование. Есть основания полагать, что род Гриффиндоров является дальними младшими родственниками семьи Пендрагонов. И если мои предположения верны, то основанием школы мы обязаны и вам, Артур.<br/>Принц отрицательно покачал головой. Мерлин с Артуром переглянулись и дружно рассмеялись, когда Мерлин предложил кандидатуру Морганы.<br/>- Что ж, пусть не все тайны будут раскрыты за время вашего маленького нежданного путешествия, – продолжил с улыбкой Дамблдор. – Я рад, что познакомился с легендой, которая оказалась истинной. Вы готовы приступить к ритуалу?<br/>- Благодарю, директор. Теперь понимаю, почему я в будущем выбрал именно вас для хранения моего секрета. Я ещё не знаю, почему я веду такой уединённый образ жизни, но стоит, наверное, довериться старику-Мерлину. Будьте так добры, храните секрет и дальше. А способ, которым мы хотим вернуться в Камелот, я не считаю ритуалом. По крайней мере, мне не надо произносить новое сложное заклинание. Как выяснилось, достаточно одного желания, – Мерлин подмигнул Артуру.<br/>Директор покачал головой, но молча согласился.<br/>- Постой, а как мы объясним наше внезапное исчезновение? – поинтересовался Артур.<br/>- Если верить магической книге, мы вернёмся к тому же моменту, как переместились сюда. Думаю, что нас ещё даже и не хватятся, – успокоил его Мерлин.<br/>Артур молча кивнул, и когда Мерлин вытащил бутыль и разбил ее перед собой, шагнул в нарастающий вихрь, крепко сжимая ладонь мага в своей.</p><p>Альбус Дамблдор встал из-за стола и подошёл к окну. Он стоял там ещё долго, не видя перед собой ни гор, ни озёр, ни тёмную кромку Запретного леса или школьников, которые выбежали на заснеженный двор. Старый чародей видел лишь два улыбающихся молодых лица и вспоминал последние слова, которые он слышал от Мерлина из будущего.</p><p>Для настоящей магии не страшно небытие, ибо живёт она в вере и человеческой любви.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>